In conventional mattress designs, one method of adjusting and controlling temperature is to pour hot water or ice filling into the mattress to change its surface temperature, to thereby attain a comfortable temperature. Another known method of controlling the temperature includes setting up an electric heating resistor within the mattress to raise the temperature of the mattress for use in winter. However, the foregoing process of pouring hot water or ice filling into the mattress requires effort to maintain the temperature, and additional effort to adjust the temperature to the user's setting. Adopting the process using the electric resistor also has its shortcomings. Upper temperature readings are difficult to achieve, and it is difficult to radiate heat. The above processes make it inconvenient to use the mattress and require further improvement.